Cabin Fever
by Mable
Summary: Sonic is on vacation, Tails is stuck at home sick, so they send letters to keep in touch. It works fine in the beginning... Until Sonic starts hearing voices.


**Mable: A really small horror fic that I wrote between my busy days. I don't own Sonic. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Cabin Fever**_

_Dec. 18th_

Dear Tails,  
Wish you were here, It's really nice weather. Sorry you got sick but thankfully you aren't missing too much. They say a blizzard is rolling in and we'll be stuck in Chris' cabin. I just hope I can somehow make it outside. I don't think I could stand three weeks cramped up in here with Amy. It's like a horrible nightmare. Since this cabin is so small she'll be everywhere I turn trying to kiss me or something. Miss you. It's hard to have fun without my best friend.

From,  
Sonic.

* * *

_Dec. 20__th_

Dear Sonic,  
I got your letter and I wish I was there too. The Fever is gone but I still have to take these weird pills. Maybe if the blizzard doesn't roll in I can fly up after I get better. Then, if we got trapped inside, we could hang out together. I really wanted to come. Well there's always next year at least.

From,  
Tails

P.S. Tell Amy I said hi.

* * *

_Dec. 22__st_

Dear Tails,  
Glad the fever is gone but I don't think you'll make it up here. The blizzard isn't as bad as we thought but it's still pretty icy up here. At least we can still send letters for communication. The lights went out, the phone stopped working, I'd like to have been the sick one who stayed home now. I think I'm getting cabin fever from this place; sometimes I hear stuff at night like footsteps and voices. I'm not too afraid though. With Amy, Chris, Tanaka, Chuck, and Cream here I'd expect it was anyone of them. Get well soon. Amy says hi back.

From,  
Sonic

* * *

_Dec. 24__th_

Dear Sonic,  
Merry Christmas! Or well it's not Christmas year here but I knew it'd take a few days for you to receive this letter. I'm totally better now but guess my luck. The Tornado it's on the fritz and I need to repair it before think of coming up. By the way, there's a cure for Cabin Fever. What you do is simply go take a small walk around the house or something, always cures me. Don't regret going to the cabin, Sonic, it's not too bad. Be optimistic. Six days down, that's almost a week.

From,  
Tails

* * *

_Dec. 26__th_

Dear Tails,  
Something weird is going on. The voices at night get louder and say weird things that I barely understand. The footsteps are loud and are followed by the horrifying sound of screaming. I asked Amy if she heard them but she ignored me and went on talking about how pretty the snowy forest was. I went outside like you said, and found a small shed hidden back behind the cabin. It only had some stuff in it; an axe, a carosine lamp, not much. I took the lamp inside and now we have a little bit more light. Not that it helps. I can't believe it but I'm actually scared. I think something bad is going to happen soon, the voices keep saying it will.

From,  
Sonic

* * *

_Dec. 28__th_

Dear Sonic,  
That does sound creepy, but it could just be something explainable. Maybe someone brought a radio and plays it at nighttime to get to sleep. Like Cream. It is really sounding strange though so just try to keep yourself together. What do the voices say, Sonic? Or can you only hear a little bit? You don't have to say if it scares you too much. I just want to see if I can help you figure out what's going on. I'm not really wishing I was there anymore.

From,  
Tails

* * *

_Dec. 30__th_

Dear Tails,  
They are telling me to hurt them, Tails. They told me to take the axe and kill the others. They scream louder and louder until sometimes I have to bang my head against the wall to make them stop. Nobody else hears them, nobody else sees them, they all think it's me. It's not me Tails. Either I do what the voices say or they won't stop tormenting me. I don't want to do it, Tails, I don't want to hurt my friends. I hear the voices now. They say to go get the axe and end it all in one quick attack. I'm scared. I don't want this.

From,  
Sonic

* * *

_Jan. 1__st_

Dear Sonic,  
Now you see them? You're starting to scare me Sonic. If you're hearing voices then maybe you should just stay in your room. Once the road defrosts we can take you to the hospital and they can fix you. It's just cabin fever, Sonic. You can fight it. Don't listen to the voices. Please just try and pull yourself together, okay?

From,  
Tails

P.S. If this is a joke then it's not funny.

_

* * *

_

_Jan. 3__rd_

Dear Tails,  
I couldn't stop it. I don't know. One minute I was writing a letter too you, the next I ran to the shed behind the house and grabbed the axe. I took out Tanaka who was outside before going inside and chopping up Chris, Chuck, and Cream. Amy was last. She was the hardest since she saw what I did to the others and begged me to let her live. I couldn't, so I made her death the quickest and watched her blood pool underneath her body. I loved her, I pretended I didn't though so she'd be safer from Eggman. I didn't ever think she'd be killed by my hand. I dragged in the pieces of Tanaka's body before getting a bucket to collect and cover as much blood snow as possible. The bodies are laying on the floor and nobody else knows but you. The voices still speak, asking me to do something else that I know I'll regret. I didn't want it to be like this but I must make the voices go away.

From,  
Sonic

P.S. You're next.

* * *

**Mable: Short, yes I know, but it was quick. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
